Smile
by Cataclysmic Eclipse
Summary: Emil returns to Palmacosta and to Marta after the tumultuous events that took place in the game that separated them. Both are ecstatic to see each other again and they have a heart to heart.


_A/N: There is a severe lack of Marta/ Emil fanfics in this section. I wrote this a while back, no real conflict in this story but at least it's__ cute. I might continue this, I might not. It all depends on a few things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of a New World._

_

* * *

_

_Smile_

The realities brought on by the city were forgotten to Emil in that moment as he gazed in awe at the setting sun at Palmacosta bay. Instead of the pale blues that he was accustomed to in the sky, it was replaced by vibrant oranges, reds and yellows which streaked and commingled amongst one another as if they were the blended brushstrokes of a painting. The waters glimmered in the fading light of the setting sun and reflected the myriad of colours which the sky was enamoured with. The ocean was like a mirror of the heavens and for mere moments he felt as if the two distinctly separate bodies of sky and sea were one.

"It's so beautiful…" Emil murmured absently to himself.

"I know it is, I'm glad that you like it. I think that Palmacosta has some of the best sunsets in Sylvarant-no, in Sylvarant and in Thethe'alla," Marta's soft voice drew him back into the world of the city, but only slightly as he continued to gaze at the sun which continued to set. "Mom and daddy used to bring me here when I was little and let me see the sunsets. I always thought that they were so incredible. Since you were stuck in the Ginnungagap I thought that, well, that it'd be nice if you could see them too."

Emil turned his gaze from the setting sun towards the beautiful young woman that stood by his side. The sunlight caught her hair and it shone almost blindingly as she turned towards him and her sparkling blue eyes caught his. A smile caught his lips as a shocked joy coursed through him as the meaning behind her words sunk into his mind. It meant that Marta was worrying about him.

"What is it, Emil?" Marta blinked and tilted her head in confusion, which jolted him out of his thoughts. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry," Emil said and he brought a hand to the back of his head. He had forgotten himself, he had just wanted to see Marta again and even though they had spent the day together it did not seem like nearly enough time. "I just-I was thinking how great it is to see you again and that you, um, you look really pretty."

"Well, that's a change," Marta said and her lips curved in a smile. "You never used to say stuff like that to me."

"I always thought it, ever since we first met. I always thought of you as the cute girl that saved me."

" 'The cute girl that saved you'?" Marta said as she giggled. "You know, that'd actually sound kind of sweet. If only I knew that before."

"No way, I couldn't have told you that then," Emil said as he smiled, feeling joy rise in him at the banter and the mirth that glimmered in her eyes. He really had missed talking to her. "You probably would've pounced on it and taken it as proof that I want to marry you or something."

Marta laughed. "You know, you're probably right. I was a little…obsessive then."

"A little? Now that's an understatement," Emil said and his smile grew. It was nice hearing Marta laugh. "Try, a lot. Overly. A crazy amount."

"Hey, hey, that's not fair," she said, holding up her hands. "You're ganging up on me."

"How can I gang up on you? It's only me here."

"You are ganging up on me. Don't argue with a lady," she placed a hand on her hip with a playful smile on her lips. "If we're talking about poking fun at our past selves, how about you? I can think of millions of things that you've done before that are way worse that what I ever did."

"I wasn't talking about what you did, just what you were like."

"Do you really want to go there with me?" Marta asked, an amused glint catching her eye.

"Fine, fine I give up, I won't mention any of that anymore," Emil said feeling amusement rise in him. "You're right and I'm wrong."

"Better," she said with a smirk and she drew her hand from her hip. "That's how to treat a lady. She's always the one that's right, even if she's wrong."

"That doesn't make any sense at all, Marta. How can you be right if you're wrong?" Emil said before he burst out laughing. He heard her laughter join in with his, of course she could see the absurdity of the conversation as well. But he did not care. He was with her again.

"Thanks, Marta," he said finally as his laughter subsided. Her eyes drew to his, shaped in confusion. "For showing me this sunset, for everything really."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything at all. I just think that you should see the beautiful world that you helped to protect."

"I agree. The world really is beautiful," Emil said with a smile. "But I'm still thanking you. I mean, you might not know it but you have done a lot for me."

"E-Emil…" Marta did not speak further as she gazed at him. Without thinking he moved his hand to grasp hers.

"I love you, Marta."

"I know you love me, you told me before, remember?" Marta said softly as she gazed at him through her blue eyes that were shaped in emotion that he only ever saw her hold.

"Yeah, but that was so long ago. I wanted to tell you again."

"It wasn't that long ago, you know, I still remember it so clearly but you know I think I wouldn't mind you saying it as much as you want," she said and she leaned towards him and Emil felt her warm breath come closer and closer against his lips and felt her hands hold his shoulders. "I love you too, I always will."

Emil smiled and he felt a happiness roil through him at the confession. He leaned down towards her and captured her lips with his own in an expression of the feelings that barely could be articulated into words. Her lips were soft and gentle as they moved against his own that moved slowly to suckle on her upper lip. Fingers tightened against his shoulders and he heard a gentle moan escape her lips and pass his own. Her warmth intoxicated him and he moved his arms against her back, in gentle caresses. No other thoughts could come to his mind and he felt warm, and loved and happy.

He breathed past her lips and he felt her do the same before he slowly drew back and she pressed her forehead against his own. A smile then spread across her entire face that made dimples form on her now rounded cheeks and her eyes crinkle.

"You know, I think I could get used to this," Marta said as she moved her hands about his neck and Emil nodded in agreement. He felt her fingers play with the small hairs that grew on the back of his neck and then moved upwards to his hair.

"Hey, Marta, stop it," Emil said through stifled laughter. "That tickles."

"Oh, does it now?" Marta's eyes took a suspicious glint and he felt fingers gently stroke his neck again. He laughed much more then he wanted to, he couldn't help it, but he wasn't about to let this go without a fight. He moved his hands away from her back and to her sides as he moved his fingers against her. Her laughter met his ears, and he felt her fingers subside.

"Truce! Truce!" She called through her laughter and Emil laughed with her.

"Okay, okay," Emil said as he stopped his fingers movements and drew back from her embrace. Marta stood there looking at him with mock seriousness and Emil matched her gaze. She burst out laughing and he joined her. It felt _so_ good to laugh like that and he had no idea why but he knew that if he stuck with Marta his future would be full of it.


End file.
